


Sunset

by alphalex



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Romance
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalex/pseuds/alphalex
Summary: an amazon, a human, and sunset





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMe/gifts).



다이애나는 제 팔을 이끄는 여자를 내려다본다. 확연히 왜소한 체구에 아찔할 정도로 높은 하이힐을 신고서도 아마존을 이끄는 발걸음은 확고하다. 망설임 없이 당당하다. 당당함. 다이애나가 높이 사는 가치였다.  
그래서 무너지는 수십 층의 건물을 맨손으로 떠받치고, 제 몸의 몇 십 배가 넘는 외계의 생물과 맞서 싸워 물러남이 없는 여전사는, 제 어깨에도 못 미치는 아가씨를 못 이기고 따라간다. 그녀가 사랑하는 지구의 아름다움이었기에.  
높은 건물의 옥상에 나란히 서서 바라보는 석양은 아름다웠다. 다이애나는 저무는 햇살의 주홍빛이 옆에 선 아가씨의 창백한 뺨을 따스하게 물들이는 모습을 가만히 지켜보았다. 자신의 것과는 상반되는 금빛 머리칼 역시 주홍빛으로 물들었다.  
그들이 다른 것은 머리 색깔만이 아니었다. 외모부터 성격까지 그들은 전부 달랐다. 오드리는 인간이었고, 그녀는 인간들이 이야기하는 신이나 다름없는 존재였다. 아무리 다이애나가 그들을 사랑한다고 한들 그들이 그녀에게 바치는 사랑은 그녀의 것과는 달랐다. 감사하지 않는다는 얘기는 아니었다. 낯선 외부 생명체에게 자신들의 행성을 내어준 것만으로도 그녀는 감사했다. 하지만 다이애나는 사랑을 원했다. 우러르고, 두려워하고, 경애하는 사랑이 아닌 때로는 말다툼을 하고, 같이 멍청한 짓을 하다가 웃음을 터뜨리기도 하고, 나란히 해가 저무는 모습을 바라보며 침묵에 휩싸여도 어색하지 않은, 그런 사랑을 원했다. 신은 외로웠다. 홀로 서야만 했기 때문에. 다이애나는 동등함을 원했다.  
그리고 그녀 옆에 자그마한 인간 여자가 서 있었다. 빨간 망토를 두른 이 세계에서 또 다른 신적인 존재인 슈퍼맨도, 인간들 중 가장 강한 밤의 기사도 아닌 특별할 것이라고는 남들과는 다른 혈통이라는 것뿐인 평범한 인간 여자가 그녀의 옆에 나란히 서 있었다.  
이 사람이 왜 자신에게 특별한지, 다이애나는 알지 못했다. 다만 지금 이 순간을, 그녀의 결혼을 앞둔 잠깐의 휴가 같은 일탈이 영원하기를 바랄 뿐이었다. 다이애나는 나지막한 한숨을 삼키고 석양에 녹아드는 아름다움을 감상했다.


End file.
